The New Year is Overrated
by startlinggrey
Summary: Not one to get out much, Annabeth decides to go to her friends New Year party where she meets a new kid named Percy. One-shot. Percabeth.


There had only ever been one time in her life where Annabeth had turned something in at the last minute. And no-_ she hadn't forgotten_- thank you very much. No, if there was one thing to say about her it was that she was stubborn. And prideful.

Freshman year she took all the highest classes she could, call her a bit of a nerd but she called it academically driven. One of her AP teachers, Mr. Brunner, gave them an assignment over winter break that they had to email to him.  
>"Now, this is due New Years Eve, by midnight. This is in hope of you not procrastinating, so you can celebrate the new year." He glanced around the room mischievously.<br>"C'mon, be able to live a little. Heck, share a kiss at the stroke of midnight. Don't tell your parents I said that." There was scattered laughter. Annabeth had smiled to herself, knowing exactly what she would do. Of course she had the assignment done by the first Monday of break, but she didn't turn it in. New Years Eve, while most everyone was counting down to smooch their loved one, Annabeth counted down the time till she clicked send. She had felt very rebellious at the time, but now she felt it only silly and immature.

It wasn't till now she realized she'd basically called out her lack of social life. So this year, this year would be different. Mind you- she wasn't throwing cautions to the wind. Annabeth wasn't that ready to step outside her comfort zone. She was not about to get aimlessly drunk and wake up in a strangers bed the next morning. No. She played it safe. Her friend Rachel, whom she met at a animal shelter club for school, hosted a party each year. She invited the whole school, though not everyone came of course, and it was- for the most part- low key.

When she arrived at Rachel's house (_mansion_, actually), people had just begun milling around. Breakfast was available and there were enough snacks and candy to make someone diabetic. A few people hung around the table of food. There was a couple who obviously didn't care if it was midnight or not because they were attacking each others faces. Two guys snatched food every few seconds and played on their Nintendo's. A kid with dark hair seemed to be having trouble choosing a candy cane. She knew most everyone at school, but he wasn't familiar to her. Annabeth was about to go talk to him when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and grinned.

"Piper!" She'd met Piper volunteering at the animal shelter. Her friend had long brown hair and multicolored eyes that left most boys drooling. Annabeth teased her about it all the time.  
>"Is this the right Annabeth? I thought my Annie would be at home reading or something." Piper joked.<br>"Hey!" Annabeth protested.  
>"I know, I'm glad you came. Got a New Year's kiss?"<br>"Funny. Where's Jason?"  
>Just then, Jason appeared and wrapped his arms around Piper.<br>'Speak of the devil.' Annabeth thought, but she said, "Hi Jason!" Piper's boyfriend was at least 6 feet tall with blonde hair and glasses. He pulled them off really well though.  
>"Hey Annabeth." he chuckled and gave Piper a kiss on the cheek. Both girls smiled. Annabeth was glad Piper had found a decent guy. She could tell they wanted time alone so she made an excuse to leave.<br>"I haven't told Rachel I made it here yet. I'll see you guys around." She turned around and saw the boy looking at her. He had vivid green eyes that made her pause. They made awkward eye contact and she turned left to go downstairs.

The music blared and Annabeth almost covered her ear. Why teenagers enjoyed blowing up their ear drums- she'd never understand. Rachel was standing to the side of the DJ table and she waved Annabeth over.  
>"Glad you came!" she shouted.<br>"Thanks, it's lots of fun!" Annabeth yelled back. Okay so it was a tiny lie. This wasn't what Annabeth would call fun, but she smiled anyway.  
>"Awesome. Hey guys, cool it. WHAT ARE YOU-!" Some kids had just lit a chair on fire and Rachel raced over to confront the problem. Annabeth sighed and walked outside. The backyard was huge. It had a pool, a garden, a tire swing, and a gazebo. She walked around the pool where a few people were swimming, fully clothed. They were going to get hypothermia for sure. She was cold just walking. The tire swing was her destination where, luckily, no one was. She sat down and watched the party. Rachel came out with the chair that was on fire and threw it into the pool. It was nice to get away from the party and have some time alone. Annabeth tugged her jacket closer to her and whished she had brought mittens. She glanced up at the sky. The stars were quite visible and it was really beautiful. Her feet barley touched the ground as she made tiny swings. She stayed that way before she couldn't feel her toes or fingers or nose. Some rustling and <em>other noises<em> coming from her left and Annabeth decided it was definitely time to go back to the house.

It was warmer inside, which she was glad for. She found herself back at the food table, not really sure what to do with herself. The goodies were spread out in front of her, but she wasn't hungry. Annabeth sighed, wondering why she came. She glanced left and saw the boy she'd meant to talk to earlier. He was standing at the balcony dressed in jeans and a hoodie. Annabeth walked outside and stood next to him.

"Are you from our school?" the boy turned to look at her, quizzically. He had a candy cane in his mouth and Annabeth smirked. He had picked one after all.  
>"Yes?" he said unconvincingly, rubbing the back of his neck.<br>"It's a pretty straightforward question."  
>"I just moved here, so technically I am going to be at your school, but I've never actually gone to it."<br>"Fair enough. I'm Annabeth."  
>He smiled and her stomach dropped a little. The guy had really gorgeous sea green eyes.<br>"'M'Percy."  
>They stood side by side in silence for a few minutes, watching the scene below. Percy still sucked on his candy cane. Kids were throwing food, some were playing truth or dare. It made Annabeth a little sad. She'd always wanted to do something like that- to feel included- but it just wasn't who she was. Even if she joined up a game, it wouldn't be that fun to her. She frowned and gave a little puff of air.<br>"What are you thinking about?" Percy asked.  
>Usually, she wouldn't share something like that with a guy she just met, but she trusted him. That thought both scared and invigorated her.<br>"Just how I don't fit in here. It's not my cup of tea. As they would say."  
>"Why not?" she looked at him. His green eyes stood out against the dark. She mentally shook her brain.<br>"I don't know. Those games don't really amuse me. Sometimes they get offensive or something happens where I'm really not comfortable with what's going on. Plus I'm not exactly a social butterfly."  
>"I get that."<p>

Silence ensued for a while longer. She could here Taylor Swift's _'Blank Space'_ blasting from below. She was chilled again but being beside Percy made her a little warmer.  
>"I though so." she heard Percy mutter."<br>"Sorry?"  
>"Oh I just thought that's what you'd be like."<br>Annabeth crossed her arms defensively.  
>"And what's that supposed to mean?"<br>"No I don't mean that badly, just- you kept walking around, not really sticking to a spot. I just figured it was something like that."  
>"Oh." then the thought registered. "Wait, were you spying on me?"<br>In the dim, she could see his cheeks flush. She felt hers go too, that happened a lot. Very annoying.  
>"No, I, you were different from everyone else. You didn't seem to really be enjoying yourself."<br>"You got me." she joked but it sounded a little pained, even to herself. "And what about you? You seem like you'd be the life of the party kind of guy?"  
>"Yeah, well." Percy shrugged. "No one knows me yet, so I'm just here really because Rachel asked me to come."<br>"Well, I'll get to know you." It was more of a statement than asking permission, but Percy cracked a smile.  
>"How about 20 questions?"<br>Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not."  
>"Okay, me first."<br>"Why, I'm the one trying to get to know you, remember?"  
>Percy ignored her and asked what her favorite color was.<br>"Blue."  
>"No way! Me too!" he went up for a high five.<br>"It's not anything special, it's a very popular common color." Annabeth stated, but she obliged anyway and put her hand up. She could feel blush coming but she tries to bite it back. It was really stupid since there was no reason to be embarrassed but it happened all the time when she talked to guys.  
>"My turn- favorite animal."<br>Percy turned thoughtful, he looked really funny, like he was debating his options. Annabeth laughed.  
>"You don't know your favorite animal?"<br>"There's a lot of good ones." he complained.  
>"O-Kay. What's the first thing that pops into your head when I say animal?"<br>"A dog."  
>"There you go." she felt satisfied at solving a problem- now that was her expertise.<p>

They asked questions and chatted for almost an hour, leaving it to be almost midnight. Percy had finally finished his candy cane and Annabeth got to know a lot more about him. He was from New York and although he missed the snow, he really appreciated the warmer weather of California. He was an only child and his favorite food was pizza with a Coke- typical boy food, in Annabeth's opinion. His last name was Jackson, he liked to swim, and had two dogs. That got Annabeth on a tangent of how he should sign up for their animal club. She had to admit, this was fun- just talking to Percy. She glanced sideways at him and he gave her a smile that made her stomach fill with butterflies. She bumped his shoulder and was surprised by how natural it felt. It was like they'd know each other for years.  
>"Greatest fear?" he asked.<br>Annabeth shuddered, her happy feelings gone.  
>"Spiders."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah. I have arachnophobia."<br>He smirked.  
>"Don't you go making fun of me."<br>"Never." he acted surprised. "Don't worry, I'll kill all the big bad spiders for you." He puffed his chest out.  
>Annabeth laughed. "Is that supposed to impress me?"<br>Percy blushed again. "No?"  
>She raised an eyebrow.<br>"Yes."  
>She rolled her eyes and shivered. It wasn't even that cold, but she always froze.<br>"You cold?" he asked, concerned.  
>"I'm fine."<br>"Here, take my hoodie."  
>Annabeth protested but he was already pulling it off. His shirt rode up as he tugged and Annabeth caught herself looking at his abs. Yeah, the swimming paid off. Then she blinked and looked away, blushing. Percy handed her his jacket.<br>"Thanks." She put it on and it smelled like a campfire.  
>"Least favorite food?" Annabeth asked.<br>"Shrimp. Well, any type of fish really. I don't like eating sea creatures."  
>"I like salmon, but yeah shrimp is gross."<br>Percy hesitated. "First kiss?" he said it shyly, like he'd been thinking about it for a while.  
>Annabeth knew she was blushing, but she tried to make light of it.<br>"Talk about personal."  
>Percy laughed.<br>"I think you already know the answer." she said, slightly bitter. Which, she knew, was unfair since he was new and had been nice to her.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Would it be too upfront to ask if I could change that answer?"<br>She looked at him stupidly.  
>"Um, what?"<br>Then she heard the chanting.

**10**

**9**

She glanced over the balcony where everyone was gathered with party hats and noise makers. She looked back and saw Percy. He looked nervous and adorable. Annabeth took a breath.

**8**

"I really want to kiss you. If that's okay?" he asked.

**7**

He stepped closer, they were just inches apart now.

**6**

_Why not?_ she thought. _Okay._ she breathed.

**5**

Percy looked at her with those eyes and leaned down, cupping her chin with his hand.

**4**

She closed her eyes.

**3**

She could feel his breath on her face.

**2**

"Happy New Year Annabeth." he whispered.

**1**

He kissed her. His lips were minty from the candy cane. It was sweet and Percy was gentle and broke apart, smiling, as cheers went up and HAPPY NEW YEAR could be probably be heard through the neighborhood.  
>"Admit it Chase, I'm a good kisser.."<br>"You're awful." Annabeth tried to scowl but she smiled anyway.  
>"Admit it!" he smirked.<br>"Not bad."  
>"But it was your first one! You can't judge!"<br>She got on her tiptoes and shut him up with another kiss. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed that way for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment.  
>"I probably should get home." Annabeth admitted.<br>"Aw." Percy pouted.  
>"I'll see you at school."<p>

"But what if I want to see you before then?"

"Meet me at the shelter."

He grinned and waved as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>It wasn't till she got home that she realized that she still had Percy's hoodie.<p>

Annabeth smiled, now she'd have to see him before school.  
>And yeah, Percy was a perfect first kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope everyone had happy holidays! Please stay **_safe _**(*wink wink*) on New Years!

-SG


End file.
